Although base oils posses some aging stability and resistance to oxidation which is sufficient for normal demands, high load and temperature conditions, which are particularly found in internal combustion engines and gears, tend to increase the internal degradation of the lubricant. Metals reaching the lubricant by surface abrasion, acidic oxidation products and fuel combustion products mix with the lubricant and lead to premature aging of the lubricant. In an internal combustion engine, premature lubricant aging can lead to deposit formation on the Distorts which leads to ring sticking and eventual destruction of the engine. Increased acidity from oxidation products causes metal corrosion. Dissolved metals form salts which together with other aging products form sludge deposits which can block the filters and oil ducts and cause serious malfunction of the engine. The increase in viscosity which is caused by oxidation of gear oils can cause damage to the gear teeth and seizure due to reduced load-carrying capacity. Certain known metal deactivators or chelating agents include aromatic amines such as, dialkyldiphenylamines, heterocyclic amines, such as, imidazole, pyrazole, aminomercaptothiadiazole and dimercaptothiadiazole. The problem with these compounds, however, is that they are difficult to work with in lubricant blending operations because their bulkiness, polarity and reactivity makes them insoluble in most organic media.